


Weus drabbles and short stories

by Vanitelamort



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, I'm an angst person, M/M, Random ships, Random short stories, There is some fluff and non-angst stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: Short stories from writing prompts1 Yonghoon/Youngjo "It's three in the morning."2 Youngjo/Keonhee "It was you the whole time"3 Ravn/Hwanwoong "People are staring"4 Keonhee/Hwanwoong "I might never get another chance to say this"5 Youngjo/Geonhak "You make me want things I can't have"6 Giwook/Dongmyeong "We could get arrested for this"7 Dongju/Geonhak "We have to be quiet."8 Dongju/Geonhak "I want an answer, Goddammit!"9 Dongju/Geonhak "What happens if I do this?"10 Giwook/Hyungu "Why are you whispering?"11 Hwanwoong/Dongju "Love is overrated"12 Seoho/Hwanwoong "Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy."13 Geonhak/Hwanwoong "I'm only here to establish an alibi"14 Seoho/Geonhak "We need to talk about what happened last night"15 Keonhee/ Hwanwoong "We could get arrested for this"16 Keonhee/Hwanwoong "Lie to me then"17 Youngjo/Hwanwoong "I still remember the way you taste."
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Yonghoon/Youngjo "It's three in the morning."

Yonghoon woke up to the feeling of his bed depressing. He was groggy as he sat up, confused as to whom it could possibly have woken him. He lived alone but he had given his key to some of his friends. He could see the dark outline of a figure, not enough to go on so he leaned over and flicked on his lamp. As the dull light flooded the room, he frowned at the man sitting on his bed. His recent ex, Youngjo whom he had forgotten to get his key back from. A quick look at his alarm clock told him out late it was.

"It's three in the morning. What are you doing here, Youngjo?" Yonghoon asked, trying to keep the anger out of his tone but ultimately failing. Their breakup hadn't been particularly amicable. Youngjo was rarely around, constantly working and Yonghoon found his needs just weren't getting met. As much as he tried to get Youngjo to see what he meant, the other just never changed. 

"There was an accident tonight," Youngjo said softly as he looked down at his trembling hands. "The parents were dead on arrival but the little girl, she was still holding on. I tried so hard but there was nothing I could do," Youngjo hugged himself, his entire body beginning to shake as he sobbed. 

Yonghoon reached out, pulling Youngjo onto the bed and holding him tightly. At that moment, it didn't matter that they were no longer together, Yonghoon simply could not let the other go through this alone. 

"You'll be ok," Yonghoon murmured in a calming tone as he held Youngjo close, letting him cry into his chest. 


	2. Youngjo/Keonhee "It was you the whole time"

Months of investigations all led to this one moment. To the young Detective Youngjo standing out front of what he was certain, down to his very core, was the terrorist hideout. A small house in the middle of nowhere. He was alone, as none of his superiors believed him when he told them he knew where the terrorist was, they all laughed at him but he was going to show them he was right. With a gun in hand, Youngjo kicked in the door. 

"SEOUL POLICE DEPARTMENT, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Youngjo shouted as he entered the small house. There wasn't a single sound from inside as he swept from room to room, finding nothing but a long since abandoned house. He lowered his gun, disappointed. 

"Was I wrong?" He muttered to himself, going through all the evidence in his head that led him here. 

"Definitely not wrong, young Detective," came a distorted voice from behind him as he felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head. "Put the gun down and raise your hands, slowly."

Youngjo did as he was told, putting the gun down on a nearby table and raising his hands. 

"Was this all a trap?" He asked. 

"No, more like an invitation. Step forward and turn around."

Youngjo stepped forward and turned around to face a familiar masked man. The White Rabbit. The mask was a masquerade white rabbit with delicate gold decorations. Inside it was a voice distorter, keeping the identity of the White Rabbit secret.

"An invitation?" Youngjo questioned, confused. 

"I know you are just as fed up with the system as we are. You've ranted about it enough, you've even said you sympathise with us. I know it's your job that's the reason you hunt us down but how about you join us instead?" The White Rabbit held his hand out.

"How do you know I rant about it?" Youngjo asked, confused as to how the man before him could know so much. 

The White Rabbit grabbed his mask and pulled it away, finally revealing his true identity. 

"It was you the whole time, Keonhee," Youngjo stated in disbelief. Keonhee smiled at him. 

"When I started dating you, it was to use you for information. We knew you were the one working the case but the more I got to know you, the more I fell in love. Please join us, Youngjo," Keonhee held his hand out once again. "Let's fight the broken system together."

Uncertainty plagued Youngjo's mind. Did he take Keonhee's hand and turn his back on his previous life or continue living as a detective in a system he knew deep down was broken? The answer was easy as he took a step forward, reaching out and taking Keonhee's hand. 

"I'm in," he said. Keonhee's smile widened as he pulled Youngjo forward and crashed their lips together. 


	3. Youngjo/Hwanwoong "People are staring"

"Wait!"

Hwanwoong refused to stop as he stormed down the busy street, dodging those around him with the finesse of the dancer within him. 

"Woongie, I said wait," a hand grabbed his arm, finally forcing him to stop. 

"Let me go," Hwanwoong growled, trying to pull his arm away. 

"Please, Woongie. Let's go back home."

Hwanwoong looked up at Youngjo, tears threatening the fall. "Just when were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know," Youngjo admitted. Hwanwoong balled his hands up into a fist and striked Youngjo's chest, his hits were weak. It lacked any real force as the threat of crying loomed over him.

"People are staring, Woongie. Let's go home."

"Let them stare. I don't care, I just want to know why you didn't tell me sooner. Fuck, Youngjo-hyung, you're dying and you decided to keep it from me. We could have had so much more time together if you had just told me sooner," tears began flowing freely as he grasped onto Youngjo's shirt and buried his face in the older man's chest.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to lose your smile."


	4. Keonhee/Hwanwoong "I might never get another chance to say this"

Hwanwoong smiled happily at his best friend, despite the aching feeling coming from his heart. Today was a beautiful day for a wedding, not a cloud in the sky. Keonhee couldn't stop himself from smiling happily at the altar as they watched the bride walk down the aisle. The ceremony went by without a single issue, everyone cheering happily as the newly wedded couple kissed. It was a beautiful ceremony, and Hwanwoong was happy for his best friend, despite the aching feeling coming from his heart. 

The reception was a fun affair, as to be expected from Keonhee but Hwanwoong just couldn't bring himself to remain near the happy couple. He hid out on the balcony, overlooking a beautiful blue ocean. 

"There you are."

Hwanwoong stilled his beating heart as he looked up at his best friend, smiling that happy smile, despite the aching feeling coming from his heart.

"Woongie, are you ok?" Keonhee asked, worried etched onto his face. 

Hwanwoong let out a sigh, wondering what he should do and finding himself unable to hold it in anymore. 

"I might never get another chance to say this. Keonhee-hyung. I love you, more than I should and I know I will never win against her but I just can't keep it to myself anymore," Hwanwoong confessed. It felt like his heart wanted to escape his chest. 

Arms wrapped around him as he was pulled into a hug. 

"I know you love me, Hwanwoong. I'm sorry, I do love you but not the same. I can't return those feelings, I'm so sorry," Keonhee apologised. 

Tears escaped Hwanwoong as he cried into his best friend's chest. 


	5. Youngjo/Geonhak "You make me want things I can't have"

Geonhak constantly found himself watching Youngjo. Whether it was at practice or back at the dorms, his eyes always found their way back to the older man. He felt prangs of jealousy as he watched Youngjo be over affectionate with the younger members. He wasn't sure why, Youngjo was always like this but still Geonhak couldn't stop the feeling. 

Currently, everyone was watching a movie and Youngjo was cuddled up with Keonhee. Geonhak tried focusing on the movie but his eyes kept wandering over to Youngjo. Jealousy boiled up inside of him, threatening to bubble to the surface. He got up abruptly and headed to the bedroom, ignoring the stares he got from everyone. He needed to escape. 

Geonhak sat down on the closest bed and let out a sigh. He felt ridiculous feeling jealous but he started to figure out why he was feeling this way. 

The bedroom door opened and Youngjo poked his head in. 

"Geonhak, are you ok?" He asked before coming into the room.

"I'm just not feeling well," Geonhak answered dismissively, hoping the other would just leave. 

"There's more to it, talk to me. I'm always here for you," Youngjo closed the door and made his way over to Geonhak, taking a seat beside him. 

"It's nothing," Geonhak insisted as he ignored the urge to hold the man beside him. 

"Geonhak," Youngjo spoke with a gentle tone. Geonhak looked at him. Worry was etched into Youngjo's expression. 

"Every time I see you with one of the others I feel jealous. You make me want things I can't have," Geonhak admitted. 

"What do you mean?" Youngjo asked as his brows creased in confusion.

"I…" Geonhak hesitated. "I want you."


	6. Giwook/Dongmyeong "We could get arrested for this"

Giwook shuffled nervously on his feet as he waited for Dongmyeong to pick the lock to the school's indoor pool.

"Dongmyeong," Giwook said quietly. "We could get arrested for this."

"Shhh," Dongmyeong shushed the other. "Almost got it."

The lock clicked and Dongmyeong looked at Giwook with a huge grin. The younger man wasn't too sure about this, it was trespassing and he couldn't afford to get into trouble. This didn't stop the other from grabbing his hand and dragging him into the building, closing the door behind them. 

"Let's swim," Dongmyeong sang as he began stripping all of his clothes off. He ran to the pool and cannonballed into the water. Giwook couldn't help but laugh. 

"Come on," Dongmyeong shouted, splashing water in Giwook's direction. 

"Fine," Giwook whined as he began taking his shirt off, only to stop at the sound of the door opening. 

"Is there someone there?" A voice echoed around them as a light shone around. 

"Fuck," Dongmyeong swore as he pulled himself out of the water, grabbed his clothes and Giwook's hand. "Let's hide."

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as the two stowed away in one of the shower cuticles together. Giwook kept his eyes trained on Dongmyeong, trying to ignore the fact his childhood friend and crush was currently pressed up against him naked as they hid. 


	7. Dongju/Geonhak "We have to be quiet."

The gunfire was deafening as Geonhak pulled Dongju from the crashed car. The young man looked shell shocked as Geonhak pulled him down an alley, forcing him to run. They needed to escape. Geonhak went to talk on his radio but decided against it, something in his gut told him it wasn't a good idea. He pulled Dongju down another alley, trying any and all doors they passed until he found an open one. He pulled the younger man in, making sure to shut the door behind him and block it. 

They were in a storage room, a good enough place to hide as Geonhak sat Dongju down on a bench. 

"Are you ok?" He asked as he looked the young man over. Dongju shook his head. Geonhak sighed with relief when he found no injuries. The young man began weeping, his whole body trembling. Geonhak wasn't sure what to do but decided to pull Dongju into a hug, holding the trembling man tightly. 

"You'll be ok, I promise, I'll keep you safe. We have to be quiet, for a little while and then we'll leave," Geonhak said. Dongju grasped onto his shirt, holding him so tightly as if he was scared Geonhak would just disappear while he sobbed into the older man's chest. 


	8. Dongju/Geonhak "I want an answer, Goddammit!"

With tear stained cheeks, Dongju fiddled with the ring on his finger. Across from him sat the man he loved, the man he thought he knew. He looked at Geonhak for a moment before looking away again, he couldn't stand to look at him for long, not after what he just heard. 

A mistake Geonhak had called it. A regretful night. Dongju knew the night he was talking of, they had fought and Geonhak had left to go stay with Youngjo for the night. 

"Why?" Dongju asked, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them after Geonhak's confession. The other man didn't answer. Dongju shot him a glare before getting to his feet. 

"Why, Geonhak?" He asked. Geonhak looked at him, shame set deep in his expression but still he didn't speak, as if he just couldn't. 

"I want an answer, goddammit!" Dongju yelled, tears threatening to fall once again. 

"I don't know what to say," Geonhak muttered. Dongju pulled his ring off and threw it at the other. 

"Get out, I don't want to see you ever again."

Geonhak got to his feet, careful to pick up the ring and approached Dongju. 

"Dongju, please, I know what I did was wrong but I love you so much. We can work through this, I know we can," Geonhak pleaded. 

"If you really loved me you wouldn't have done what you did, Kim Geonhak. Get out right now," Dongju pointed at the door. 

"Dongie…"

"OUT!" Dongju screamed as tears finally spilled over. Dropping his head in shame, Geonhak did as told, leaving a sobbing Dongju behind. 


	9. Dongju/Geonhak 46  "What happens if I do this?"

Dongju followed behind Geonhak, feeling bored as they walked around the shop getting groceries. He wasn't sure why he agreed to go out, no that was a lie, he knew full well why. He wanted to spend time alone with Geonhak. He had an ever growing crush on the other but was unsure if the older man did or even would feel the same in return. 

Dongju let out a quiet sigh as he looked around, Geonhak was looking at eggs. Something caught the younger man's eye. A large red button. It was set on a wall beside a speaker with a picture of a chicken. He stepped over to it. 

"What happens if I do this?" He wondered out loud as his hand hovered over the button, gaining Geonhak's attention.

"Don't press random buttons," Geonhak chided him. 

Dongju pouted. "Please, Geonhak-hyung. Surely they wouldn't place such a big button here unless it was meant to be pressed."

Geonhak let out a defeated sigh. "Fine."

Dongju grinned happily before pressing the button. There was a moment of quiet before the sound of clucking could be heard. Dongju began giggling. 

"It's you, Geonhak-hyung."

Geonhak looked at Dongju offended but soon his expression softened as he smiled fondly at his laughing maknae. 


	10. Giwook/Hyungu 47  "Why are you whispering?"

"Scariest movie ever." was how it was marketed but Giwook called bullshit on that. It wasn't scary, it was mediocre at best. Still he was hooked, paying close attention to the story as he cuddled under a blanket with all light off in the apartment. He was alone, at least he assumed. He hadn't heard from any of his roommates all afternoon, so he figured they were out. 

"Oh, don't go in there," Giwook whispered, leaning forward as he watched the classic jock character enter into an obviously going to be trapped room. 

"Why are you whispering?" A voice murmured into his ear, making him scream in fright as he looked at its owner. 

"HYUNGU-HYUNG!" He yelled as his eyes fell onto his roommate. 

"I thought you didn't scare easily," Hyungu laughed. 

"Having a sudden voice in your ear would scare anyone," Giwook pouted. "I thought no one was home."

"I just got home, you're lucky I'm not a murderer because you would be dead. I said hi and everything and you didn't respond."

"The movie has an interesting story, but the scares are boring and predictable. The jump scares are the worst," Giwook whined. "They called this the scariest movie ever."

"Come on, I'm hungry. I'll buy us dinner and you can rant about the movie," Hyungu offered with a smile. Giwook grinned in return. 


	11. Hwanwoong/Dongju 17  "Love is overrated"

Single again for Valentine's day, Dongju couldn't stop himself from scowling at the happy couples around him. He was jealous of them, he knew that well and that made him annoyed at himself. 

"Love is overrated," he muttered. 

"You sulking again?" Hwanwoong asked. Dongju looked over at his friend, the two were hanging out because Dongju simply didn't want to be completely alone. 

"I just hate being single," he let out a sigh as he rested his head on his hand and stared at a random couple being cute. He fake gagged at them before looking back at Hwanwoong. 

The shorter man just rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you stop pining over impossible to get guys and look at those around you, you might actually meet someone," he muttered. 

Dongju frowned at Hwanwoong. This wasn't the first time the other made such comments. 

"I don't pine over impossible to get guys," Dongju argued, though he knew that was a lie. He did, constantly. He wanted a relationship so badly but at the same time, he was afraid of what it all entailed. Afraid he wouldn't be a good partner so he desired those he knew he couldn't get. 

"Come on, the movie is going to start soon. We should head over to the cinema," Hwanwoong stood up. Dongju followed suit. 

"Can we get ice cream afterward?" He asked. 

"Of course," Hwanwoong smiled. "It'll be my treat."

Dongju wondered, maybe he should start looking at those around him as he followed happily after Hwanwoong. 


	12. Seoho/Hwanwoong 21  "Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy."

Hwanwoong stared at the contents of his school bag that was now in the pond. He began picking up what he could, letting out a sigh. 

"Do you want some help?"

Hwanwoong looked up to see the soccer captain, Seoho, watching him. 

"No, I'm fine," he answered. "Beside, it was your teammates who did this."

"Ah, that's what they were laughing about. Look, I'm sorry for them. They aren't particularly the nicest. Coach won't cut them from the team because they're good at the game but I have an idea how to get back at them," Seoho smiled, his eyes becoming crescents. "Tomorrow morning, meet me at the lockers."

Hwanwoong frowned but didn't say a thing as the soccer captain waved goodbye and left. 

The next day, Hwanwoong arrived early to school. Seoho was already there, fiddling with a locker that Hwanwoong knew wasn't his. 

"What are you doing?"

Seoho jumped at the voice, panicking for a moment as he almost dropped what he was holding. 

"I'm setting up a science project," he answered with a smile. 

"Didn't take you for a nerd," Hwanwoong joked.

"Top of my class in science," Seoho finished what it was doing and quickly closed the locker. "They should be here soon. Let's go."

Seoho dragged Hwanwoong away, just around the corner where the two waited. It didn't take long for more students to turn up, namely the bullies who threw Hwanwoong's bag into the pond. They walked straight to the locker Seoho was messing with. 

"Oh, I think I timed this perfectly," Seoho smiled just as the locker banged open and rainbow coloured foam sprayed out all over them. There was a moment of silence before everyone around cracked up laughing, Hwanwoong included. 

"Oh my god, that was amazing," he exclaimed. 

"Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy," Seoho grinned. 


	13. Geonhak/Hwanwoong "I'm only here to establish an alibi"

Hwanwoong looked around the bar, trying to find someone worth his time. His eyes landed on a man with short black hair sitting at the bar alone. 

"Bingo," Hwanwoong murmured to himself as he made his way over. He sat beside the man, leaning in closely and receiving a quick glance. 

"Hi gorgeous," Hwanwoong smiled. "What are you doing all by your lonesome?"

"Leave me alone," the man said. His deep voice resonated in Hwanwoong's mind, now he had to capture this guy. 

"You don't really want me to leave you alone, I could make your night a thousand times better," he touched the man's arm, enjoying the feel of muscles under the man's sleeve. "Why don't we start off with our names? I'm Hwanwoong."

"Geonhak," was the short answer the man gave. This made Hwanwoong smile. 

"Look, Hwanwoong, I'm only here to establish an alibi," Geonhak stated. 

"Oh are you now? What naughty things have you been up to that you need an alibi?" Hwanwoong asked, leaning in closer. 

"You don't really want to know."

"I suppose that's true. No, what I really want to know is if you want to go home with me right now. You need an alibi, make my night and you'll have one with me," Hwanwoong smiled. 

Geonhak raised his eyebrows at the smaller man before he chewed on his lip in thought. 

"Trust me, Geonhak-hyung, it'll definitely be a night you'll never forget," Hwanwoong winked. 

"Alright then, it's better than staying here. Let's go."


	14. Seoho/Geonhak "We need to talk about what happened last night"

Seoho woke up with a hangover. The previous night was mostly a blur, there was a lot of drinking but that was about as much as he could recall. He sat up with a struggle and realised he wasn't in his own bedroom. He frowned as he looked at his surroundings, definitely not his room. He got out of bed and left the room, he was in someone else's house but for the life of him he couldn't recall whose. He managed to find the kitchen and began looking for some kind of pain meds for his headache. 

"Ah, finally awake," came an all too familiar deep voice. Seoho turned around with wide eyes, coming face to face with someone he hadn't seen for a few years, his ex-boyfriend, Geonhak. 

"Geonhak?" He questioned, not quite believing his eyes. 

"In the flesh. We need to talk about what happened last night, Seoho," Geonhak said. Seoho felt himself pale.

"What happened last night? Did we sleep together?" He asked. 

Geonhak scoffed. "No, we didn't. What happened was you turned up, absolutely smashed and ranting about how I was your soulmate."

"I didn't?" Seoho couldn't believe his ears but the look on Geonhak's face told him that the younger man was serious.

"Yeah, that's not all. You trashed my bathroom, you will be cleaning that today and you passed out on my bed. Seriously Seoho, how did you even know where I lived?" Geonhak asked. 

"Youngjo-hyung told me, yesterday."

Geonhak let out an annoyed sigh. "Of course he did. I'm going out so don't be surprised if you hear on the news that Youngjo is dead and I'm in jail. Make sure the bathroom is clean before I get back."

"I will, I promise. I'm sorry about last night," Seoho put his hands together. 

"There's asprin in the bottom draw," was the last thing Geonhak said before leaving. 


	15. Keonhee/ Hwanwoong "We could get arrested for this"

The school looked different at night time, spookier even. Keonhee wasn't sure why he let Hwanwoong talk him into this. They should be back at the party, getting drunk but instead they got dared to spend the night at the school. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if Geonhak hadn't told them a ghost story involving the school. 

"It's kind of cool being here with no one else around," Hwanwoong said with a smile. "Let's go to the roof. I bet the moon will look amazing."

"Hwanwoong, I really don't think this is a good idea. We could get arrested for this," Keonhee whined. Hwanwoong grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, sending off sparks in the taller man's heart. 

"We'll be ok, I promise."

Keonhee still felt uncertain but he also didn't want to leave the other's side. In all honesty, this would be a good opportunity for him to tell the other how he felt. Under the light of the moon, romantic even. 

"Alright, let's go to the roof."

Hwanwoong grinned happily and led the way, keeping hold of Keonhee's hand. 

The moon was high in the sky, almost a full but just not quite. Keonhee looked up at it in awe. He wished the city's lights didn't pollute the sky so they could also see the stars but for now this was beautiful enough. 

"Keonhee-hyung," Hwanwoong spoked in a soft tone, easily gaining Keonhee's attention as he looked down at his shorter friend. Hwanwoong wasn't looking at him but instead at Keonhee's hand that he was still holding. 

"What's wrong?" Keonhee asked, feeling concerned.

Hwanwoong took a deep breath, squeezed Keonhee's hand and looked up. "I really like you, Keonhee-hyung. Please will you go out with me."

Surprised at first, Keonhee stared down at Hwanwoong before a smile spread across his face. 


	16. Keonhee/Hwanwoong "Lie to me then"

Hwanwoong found a certain melancholy feeling when he sat on the hospital roof. He watched the world around him go by, indifferent to him and his suffering. He let out a sigh, not sure why he bothered going on.   
"Here you are."  
Hwanwoong didn't need to turn around to see who it was. The voice alone told him it was the young doctor who was in charge of him.   
"Hey Keonhee-hyung," he said as he felt the doctor's presence beside him.   
"You know you're not meant to be out here alone," Keonhee said.  
"Will you sit with me then? So I'm not alone."  
Keonhee let out an annoyed sigh but Hwanwoong knew the young doctor wasn't bothered as he sat down.   
"When can I leave this place?" Hwanwoong asked.  
"Woongie, you know you not…"  
"Lie to me then," Hwanwoong interrupted him, looking him square in the eyes.   
Keonhee hesitated before speaking in a calm soft tone. "In a week from now, you'll be discharged and can finally go home. Finally live your life the way you should be. You'll go to college, meet someone special and grow old with them."  
Hwanwoong smiled sadly. "A week from now," he echoed before looking up at the night sky.


	17. Youngjo/Hwanwoong "I still remember the way you taste."

Throwing back another shot, Hwanwoong could feel his mind going fuzzy. He called the bartender for another shot but the man refused, stating Hwanwoong was too drunk. Hwanwoong had argued back, resulting in himself being kicked from the bar. He didn't care, he decided as he wandered home, staggering with each step. 

"Had a bit too much to drink?" a voice asked, a man appearing before him. "Oh, it's you."

Hwanwoong frowned at the man before a memory came back. 

"You're Geonhak-hyung's friend. The one I met at the party," he said. 

"I'm surprised you remember me."

"Of course I remember you, I remember many things about you. Your touch, your voice, the noises you made. Hell, I still remember the way you taste. Though," Hwanwoong frowned. "I don't remember your name."

"It's Youngjo," the man chuckled. "Come on, I'll help you home."

"Can you help me in bed as well?" Hwanwoong asked with a sly grin. 

"Maybe when you're sober."

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/Vanitelamort/status/1291685217791434753 
> 
> Feel free to suggest ships and prompts ^_^


End file.
